Camping experience
by Koureki
Summary: Rei convinces Nagisa to share a tent with him. Rated M for boyxboy smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Then Haru and I will be in this tent," Makoto calmly points in his kind-giant aura.

Rei smiles to himself. Haru and Makoto were kind sempai's, helping him learn how to swim, being supportive through his ungraceful failure. He hoped they would get a good rest so that when they swam tomorrow they would have the energy to be as beautiful as before. And then he could work hard to be at their level.

"What? I wanna sleep with Haru-chan," Nagisa whined, his puppy-dog cardinal eyes reproachfully staring at Makoto.

'He'll disturb Haru-senpai's sleep, I can't have that," Rei thought. After all, he was putting them through all that trouble, he could at least keep Nagisa from talking and annoying Haru all night long.

"You don't want to sleep with me?" Rei said seriously. Looking down at Nagisa, needing to be as serious as possible or Nagisa would pull one of his antics and end up annoying his senpai's.

"Well, you probably grind your teeth when you sleep," Nagisa complained, looking up at senpai and not giving him a thought.

"I don't do that!" Rei reproachfully yelled. He slept beautifully. And with precision.

Rei took Nagisa by the scruff of his neck.

"I'll take this one. You two sleep well." Rei turned and ducked into the tent, dragging Nagisa behind him.

"Eh? That's not fair Rei!" All Nagisa could do was flail a little and complain when he landed on his mat and sleeping bag.

* * *

Author's note: I'm in vaca at Russia so expect this to update slowly. I feel like my writing style with Rei is really blocky, and I'm trying to make it readable. and steamy.


	2. Chapter 2

Rei's eyes widened and he awoke from a light sleep. But this was as planned, if Rei was to catch up to Haru-senpai in swimming and beauty he couldn't just let the other teammates treat him like a noob.

Rising quietly he glanced at Nagisa to make sure he wouldn't catch him, but at the sight of Nagisa cuddling with his pack with his mouth wide open, he let out a small laugh and was threatened to lay back down to sleep and feel Nagisa's breath on his face.

Shaking his head quietly (such an imprecise movement would be most unbeautiful) he threw the blanket back and took off his shirt and pants only to have his swim trunks covering his sensitive region. He made his way out when he heard a noise above the howling wind. A soft thumping, hard breathing.

Rei froze. Remembering Rin's swimming club, he guessed this could be what they considered a prank. Rei fixed his glasses. If this is what they considered to be 'clever' he would show how amazing his movements would be.

Rei turned around and decided to call for Nagisa.

It wasn't that he was _scared_ he just wanted some backup. That consisted of a small Labrador retriever human.

"Hey Nagisa. Nagisa wake up," He called leaning in and shaking him lightly.

"Rei~ Hey Rei~ Wattcha doing?" Nagisa said, wiping his eyes and leaning up on his elbows.

Rei sat straight suddenly, blushing at the sudden closeness when Nagisa sat up.

"Do you hear that? Do you think it could be Rin's swim team?" Rei whispered.

"Rin?! Rinnn!" Nagisa stood up and ran out the tent and looked around excitedly, literally tripping over Rei.

"Eh Rei, you lied, how could you!" Nagisa turned and said quietly, sensitive to the fact that Haru and Makoto were still sleeping in the tent close to them.

"But don't you hear the sound?" Rei asked. The howling wind and the chill that it brought showed the barren beach that held no pranksters. However, the thumping continued, and it suspiciously came from the tent that held Haru and Makoto.

Nagisa had the same thought, and with a happily suspicious face he crept closer to the tent. His small smile turned to a full grown grin when a slight voice could be heard from it.

"M-Makoto, that's so rough." Haru whined slightly. The thumping slowed slightly and a slight slurping could be heard.

Rei's face became beet red, invisible under the clouded night sky. He glanced anywhere, avoiding Nagisa and trying to ignore the tent completely.

"Nagisa let's go back inside I don't want to disturb them-wait Nagisa don't. Nagisa. WHAT ARE YOU DOING NAGISA NO." He whispered aggressively at him while Nagisa's previous laughing figure headed towards the entrance of the tent and reached for the tent door. Rei grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward their own tent, Nagisa ending up pressed tightly against Rei so he wouldn't wriggle out.

"Nagisa listen you can't do that," Rei said, holding him closely and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

Nagisa glanced up with a mischievous look on his face.

"Then can I do this?" Nagisa stood on tiptoe to whisper in Rei's ear, and then leaded his lips onto his, sucking on his bottom lip.

* * *

Authors note: i was going to update a lot earlier, but after a 9 hour then 2 hour flight + doing homework for monday I'm still super stressed with school and such. I will update, but I need a breather. sorry~


	3. Chapter 3

"I-I," Rei stuttered, all the blood rushing from his head, "What do you mean you-. I mean, Nagisa?" He shut his mouth. All this stuttering wasn't beautiful. He kept his grip on Nagisa, his senpai's privacy in the back of his mind, but Nagisa wrapped his hands around Rei's muscular waist and rubbed his body against his, causing a warm friction that contrasted with the cold wind.

Using Rei's confusion as an advantage, Nagisa lifted his legs and wrapped them around him. One leg managed to hook around Rei's waist, while his left slipped and tightly wrapped under his ass, right where it met the thigh. His hands were around Rei's neck and he kept his face close to his, Nagisa's usually attentive eyes slightly hazed due to horniness.

Rei stood there, dumbfounded. Staring blankly he realized he was half blind, Nagisa having taken his glasses. Not wanting to lose them, he began to demand where they were when a particular rub to the groin from Nagisa, who was trying to get comfortable hanging onto Rei, caused Rei to lean back and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

The sound mixed with the sound of Haru and Makoto's sex and danced in the wind. The chill was gone and replaced by the heat Nagisa provided. Rei was hot.

"What are you-?" Rei tried asking. He didn't expect his strange friend to feel like this for him. Although there were moments where even Rei blushed at Nagisa's actions, he acted the same toward Haru and Makoto. He felt lost seeing as he hadn't calculated Nagisa to act this way. Where had he missed the signs?

"I like you!" Nagisa murmured into Rei's collarbone. A soft smile was playing on his lips and a whisper of hot breath caused Rei's skin to erupt in goose bumps; and Nagisa's words caused a shiver to pass through him.

"But you like others too Nagisa" Rei said, letting his words and feelings detach from the actual situation. Rei was putting on an air of confidence, when in reality he had already slipped off the cliff of rationality and hanging on to his thoughts by a thread.

"Oh but not like you," Nagisa said, pausing from his licks and kisses to Rei's collarbone to look Rei directly in the eyes, his eyelids half cast and showing off a horny expression.

"Then how do you-?" Rei's question was broken off when Nagisa lifted his face and let his tongue caress the outside of Rei's lips, then snaking their way to lick playfully, greedily exploring Rei's mouth. For all the cuteness Nagisa portrayed, Rei was shocked to find he was stuck in place, supporting Nagisa and being at whims to his friend.

Nagisa straightened and mewed at Rei. In turn, Rei felt himself harden and by instinct his hands went to Nagisa's ass, holding him steady and supporting his body.

'This isn't calculated…but dear god this is beautiful' Rei thought, letting him respond to Nagisa's lips and took shaky steps back into their tent.


End file.
